Sibling Reveille
by BuffyAngel68
Summary: Nate finds out why two of his team members are sniping at each other. Now he has to figure out how to fix things without breaking an important promise to Eliot. Good luck, Nate...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sibling Reveille

Author: BuffyAngel68

Pairing: Nate/Eliot

Rating: FRT

Summary. Nate finds out why two of his team members are sniping at each other. Now he has to figure out how to fix things without breaking an important promise to Eliot. Good luck, Nate...

Nate sighed and shot a fast, surreptitious glance behind him at the bar set-up he hadn't quite finished dismantling and transforming into storage and serving for non-alcoholic drinks. Especially at moments like this, when Hardison and Eliot were verbally sparring and driving their fearless leader insane, Nate simply couldn't see any benefits to sober life whatsoever. Grimacing, he rose to his feet and spoke over the din, determined to solve whatever the problem was before he backslid and left to find replacement liquor.

"Eliot! Hardison! Enough! Downstairs, both of you."

The command silenced the combatants for a moment, but they both soon began to protest the decree loudly and simultaneously. Nate glared and shouted them down once more. "Quiet! I'm sick of this and I'm putting an end to it. Go. Now!"

Still glaring daggers at Nate and each other, Eliot and Hardison stomped across the room and down the stairs, grumbling under their breaths and mildly striking out with shoves and slaps in the manner of siblings since time immemorial, enmeshed in endless rounds of 'Don't touch me! Dad, he's touching me!'.

As he turned to follow, Sophie stepped between him and the exit and laid a cautionary hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare, Nathan Ford. They always find some way to work things like this out, you know that. The last thing they need is for you to go mucking about in their problems..."

"Normally I'd agree, but it's been two days and I can't take it anymore. Plus, something's... different this time. I get this sense that if someone doesn't do something. this... whatever *this* is, will end up in an actual fight. Hardison would end up in ICU if that happened."

"Nate..."

"I won't interfere, Soph. I'm just going to... facilitate."

Gently shifting her out of his path, he jogged swiftly down the stairs to join the other two, fearing the fight scenario would come to pass if he left them alone together much longer. He was intensely relieved to find the men on opposite sides of the room.

"I am *not* sittin' at a table with him, Nate... so don't even ask." Eliot declared the moment he saw his boss enter.

"Never crossed my mind. Far as I'm concerned, you can both stay right where you are. As long as one of you talks, that is. I'm telling you both right now, if I don't hear some discussion and forgiveness pretty soon, ... you'll not only be sitting across from each other, you'll be cuffed together for the next week."

"Like to see you try it..." Eliot growled.

"Trust me... it won't even make me breathe hard." Nate countered, a dangerous glint in his eyes that Eliot knew all too well. The younger man backed off one step, turned and kicked the wall hard. Hardison's jaw dropped.

"Wha... how... that don't... you ain't..."

"I can and will... unless you two get this out in the open."

"Ask him, damn it." Eliot finally grunted, still facing the wall. "He's the one who's got a jealousy problem."

"Jealous? Me? Man, you have *got* to be kiddin'! I'm a lotta things, but jealous? That ain't one of 'em! You... man, you got nothin' I'd ever be jealous of."

Eliot spun around, his face flushing brick red with anger.

"Yeah? Funny... didn't look that way from my side a'that studio glass."

Nate breathed slowly and stepped away, fading into the background. Now that the conversation seemed to be on a roll, he wouldn't speak or intervene again unless it appeared the two men were on the verge of violence.

"I was tryin' to give you constructive criticism!"

"Comin' from somebody that couldn't carry a tune in the cargo hold of a C-130, that don't mean a hell of a lot!"

Hardison took a step toward Eliot, then backtracked. A moment later he did it again, sputtering all the while.

"You... urrrnh! You did *not* just... man... if I didn't know I'd get my head knocked into next Thursday, I *swear* I'd..."

"What? C'mon, little man, tell me what you'd do then step up and see what happens. Forget Thursday! You'll end up in 2013!"

"I'm good with that! At least nobody there's gonna steal my thunder and go smilin' at me after like he's got no clue what he just did!"

The silence that followed Hardison's furious statement was the heaviest and deepest Nate had ever experienced. Intensely worried, he watched the younger man fumble for a chair and drop into it, the awareness of what he'd let slip causing his expression to shift rapidly from shock to embarrassment and back to anger. The role of pseudo-dad fell on Nate with considerable solidity and a good deal of pain, but he still held back, determined not to butt in at that critical juncture. When he saw the surging rage abruptly dissipate in Eliot, replaced by confusion and concern, he knew he'd made the right choice. The smaller man took a cautious step toward where Alec sat, paused, then took one more before his instinct told him to stop.

"Run that by me once more?" Eliot requested, his seemingly calm tone clearly underscored with wariness.

"No. No way."

"Damn it, Hardison..."

The other man huffed out a frustrated breath, rose and turned his back. It was a few long minutes before he spoke again, but Eliot somehow held onto his patience, sensing how hard Alec was struggling.

"You don't get it, man... none a'you do. I used to like bein' mostly behind the scenes... I'm more comfortable there, ya know? Then I got to stand in that damn concert hall... everybody cheerin' and clappin' for *me*. Parker... she said you guys almost got caught 'cause you stopped to listen. It's been years since I've really thought about it... but once Nate pushed me back into that spotlight, man... I remembered how good it feels."

"An' you wanted to be the only one in it."

"I wanted *somethin' * none a'the rest a'ya'll had. Sittin' there, tryin' not to admit how good you were... I got so mad I couldn't stand it an' the four year old in me just... took over."

"Dang it... that's no excuse. I don't show that side of me to anybody, Hardison. That night in the club... it was the first time I've played for strangers in God knows how long. Thinkin' I'd have that demo to listen to... have the memory to keep the walls from closin' in for a little bit longer... that meant somethin' to me."

"I know. I still couldn't stop myself." Alec admitted, gradually shifting around to face his friend. "If I could scam a couple hours in a local studio... to make it up to you... I swear I'll keep my trap shut this time."

"Yeah... yeah, that'd be good. Long as you bring your violin."

"Now you're just bein' mean. You know we sold the Strad..."

"An' I went out to a used instrument store and found you a replacement. It ain't a million dollar antique... probably needs some work. I figured you'd know how to fix it up."

"But... you never spend your money... on anything. Ever."

"After what I heard in that vault I couldn't let you give it up again. See, I knew how much *your* night meant to *you*."

"Damn... El, I..."

"Don't, okay? Neither one of us is good at all the mushy crap. The case is in my room. Go on up and have a look."

Alec hesitated. "Get movin'. I'll be right behind ya."

The other raced off up the stairs, his face split by a mile wide grin. Eliot drifted off, mostly following, but angling toward where Nate stood in the shadows. When he got close enough, he found himself being tugged into a gentle embrace.

"I didn't take on the fight for you. My vow is intact..."

"Mmmm. Mostly... but it's all good. We needed the kick in the ass. Not likely any of that stuff woulda come out on its own."

"Agreed. So... do we have an appointment for mushy crap later on?"

"Hmmmph. The only thing that'll be mush when I'm done... is you."

"God, I hope so."

TBC...  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/2

AN: Okay... once in a while I'm a real doofus. lol. I do mostly multi-chap stories, so adding the TBC is a habit and I hardly think about it. I meant to put END on this, but like I said... doofus. Therefore, because I messed up and because so many of you seemed to want more, I decided to expand on Nate's comment about his talent with cuffs. This is exclusive to my ever-faithful, ever-encouraging readers on . I keep writing thanks to you, I love and appreciate all you guys and I hope this pleases you...

PS: Virtual devils' food raspberry cake to anybody who can guess what show I decided to cross this with at the absolute last minute. Fairly new show (so a little obscure maybe) and also set in Boston...

LATE AFTERNOON THE SAME DAY:

"Eliot... take them off."

"Nuh-uh. The self-sacrificing martyr routine is done with, Nate." Eliot told him gently as he gazed down from his braced position. Doing a half push-up, he swooped in and kissed Nate solidly then pulled back a bit. "You won't listen when I try an' tell you the truth... now I'm not givin' you a choice."

"Damn it..." Nate mumbled uneasily, faintly rattling the chains that connected the padded cuffs to the headboard and kept his hands stretched backwards behind the pillow. "... I taught you about cuffs. It's not *fair*... to use my generosity against me..."

"Fair? Like you're ever fair to yourself? Or kind? Or forgiving? Or..."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. So...dare I hope I'm wrong about what you're planning?'

Eliot kissed him again, lingeringly this time. When he separated for a breath of air, their nude, lightly sweating bodies stayed in contact.

"I told you, babe... the act is over. Not that I ever bought it in the first place."

"Eliot..."

"Shut up." the younger man ordered quietly. "I wanna make love to you, Nate. I wanna get you hard with my hands an' my mouth, keepin' you on the edge for hours... then slide into you at the last second. Push and pull faster an' harder, make you moan an' scream an' lose your freakin' mind... "

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but a faint glare from Eliot stopped the words before they could emerge. "I also told you I don't wanna hear 'You don't have to' ever again. Not once more."

Nate sank deep into thought for a moment and Eliot could hear the wheels spinning furiously.

"Okay... how about 'it really isn't necessary'?"

"Real cute, smart-ass, real cute. Now get serious. This isn't somethin' I do because I have to. I'm not here, rubbin' up against your gorgeous, warm, naked body... because I *have* to be. Can't you get that?"

"I'm trying."

"I know... an' I know it ain't easy."

"Easier than this will be. I've been holding back because I haven't... I've never..."

"I know that too."

"How? I never told you and I thought... the way I can please you..."

"... is incredible. That ain't it. Last week, I slid my hand down an' touched you there just before you came. The look you gave me an' the sound you made... I could see it clear as day."

"I'm sorry. I should've said something..."

"Yeah, you should have. But it's okay. We'll talk about your 'Wayne's World' complex another time... like when I don't want you so bad I could break mahogany boards with my dick..."

" 'Wayne's World'?" Nate repeated, utterly confused. Eliot merely grinned.

"I said... another time. I need to know you really want this... that you want me to make love to you completely. You tell me the truth, now..."

"I... I do. More than anything. I'm just..."

"I know." Eliot soothed, dropping lingering kisses along Nate's jawline and up to his ear. "Swear to God, baby, I'll make it so perfect for you. Won't hurt but a little, right at the beginnin'. I'll go so slow... an' once I'm all the way inside, all you'll feel is how much I love ya."

"Always seems that way for you..." Nate agreed, squirming happily at the attention his lover was providing. "... but then I'm not as... impressive in that area as you are."

"You ever heard a'fisting?" Eliot drawled softly. Nate's eyes went wide.

"Crap, you're not thinking..."

" 'Course not. Not tonight, anyway. I'm just tryin' to give you a picture is all. Believe me, darlin', I'll fill you up... but compared to somebody's hand an' forearm, my dick's nothin' to be scared of."

Nate grinned faintly, sighed and wiggled again as Eliot thoroughly tongued his ear.

"Message received. You can, um... you can move on anytime you're ready..."

"Always ready for you, sweetness. You walk in the room an' I'm ready..."

"Mmmm... yeah, me too."

"I've noticed." Eliot confirmed, wrapping his fingers loosely around Nate's erection. "You want me to take the edge off first... or can ya hang on for me? Hmmm? Can ya?"

"I can... I will... anything you want... your wish, my command..."

"Like hearin' that... even if it's only in bed." Eliot chuckled. Leaning sideways, he grabbed a half empty tube and the vibrator from the top drawer of the bedside table. Placing the second item aside for a moment, he opened the tube and spread a little on his fingers then began kissing and licking up and down Nate's chest. At the same time he maneuvered his lubed hand into position and began slowly rubbing the slick gel around his lover's entrance. Nate's immediate reaction was a sharp gasp and the same startled expression Eliot had seen a few days earlier. "Easy... easy, Nate. Take your time... get used to how it feels."

"N-no problem... it's strange... but really erotic... incredible..."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Eliot warned him, pulling back and adding more lube to his hand. "Tighten down on your control, babe. We're on step two..."

Nate cried out briefly as the tip of a finger eased into him. "Easy... relax... good... that's the way... nice. Little more... yeah. There."

"E-Eliot... oh... oh, damn... you... I..."

"Nate Ford at a loss for words. It's a historical milestone."

"Eliot!"

"I know. Slow down, okay? If I don't take a lotta care with this part, you could get hurt. Two fingers..."

Nate hissed.

"Burns... it burns, El..."

"That's just the muscle stretchin'. I got somethin' to help you ride it out. Matter a'fact... this could make you forget what pain is."

Moments later, the first half inch of the lubed, activated vibrator replaced Eliot's fingers. This time Nate howled. Eliot chuckled and kissed him to muffle the sound. "Hush, darlin'. They'll hear ya out on the street, never mind in the next room."

"Parker... God, no..." Nate gasped.

"Don't worry. Even her breakin' in wouldn't throw me too much right now." The younger man assured his lover as he maneuvered the toy so that it lightly, fleetingly brushed against Nate's prostate

"Ahhh! El... what the... what did you just..."

"Don't I always tell you I see white light an' fireballs when you're inside me? This... is why..."

"Mmmm... El, I'm dying here... please... I want you now..."

"Just another minute, okay? Gotta get you open a touch more... just to be sure."

"I can't hang on... I can't..." Nate responded frantically. Eliot kissed him once more.

"Yeah you can. If anyone knows how strong you really are... it's me."

"I... I'll try. For both of us... I'll try."

Eliot grinned gently and his gaze softened. Dipping into the drawer again, he drew out a condom and tore it open. The sights and sounds of him rolling it on and covering it in lube made Nate begin to tremble and groan under his breath.

"That's right, darlin'... for both of us. Me strokin' inside... you squeezin' down to keep me there. Gonna be perfection."

"I know it will. El... please."

"I love you, Nathan Ford."

"Love you..."

Nate felt momentarily bereft when the vibrator was removed, but solid, scorching flesh and slick latex replaced it almost immediately.

"Oh! Oh my God, yes! Eliot..."

"Any burn?"

"Some, but I don't care... I swear I don't! Deeper... go deeper! Find that spot again, I'm begging you..."

"I'll get there, pushy. This feels just as good to me. I want it to last..."

"Next time! I'm too c-close!"

"I hear that. I remember my first..." Eliot told Nate as he made his first easy thrust. "Felt like there was nothin' I could do to keep from comin'. Had no control at all. Then somebody taught me the 'stand by squeeze'. It was all uphill from there..."

"The stan... oh. Ohhhh... That. N-never knew it h-had a name..."

"You doin' better?" the young man asked, thrusting a second time and pressing a little farther in.

"Much. Show me, love... give me everything you possibly can..."

"Your wish, babe..."

As the minutes passed, Eliot's motions became fiercer and more regular. Nate began to lift his hips slightly on every second or third stroke, feeling the need for release grow more and more powerful and unrelenting.

"Now... need it, need it, need it... El, for God's sake..."

"Right here... I'm right here, Nate. Tell me what you need."

"Faster! Harder and faster! Have to come, I have to..."

"Me too... me too. Here we go... feel it... feel the heat... mmmhh... yeah... the pulse deep inside... feel me, Nate... feel my love..."

"Ahhhh! Yes! Yes, yes... coming! Eliot!"

Panting, Eliot carefully rolled to the side, taking Nate with him, and wrapped his arms fully around the other man.

"You... you okay?"

"I'm incredible. You're still... inside."

"Yeah. Gotta be careful about that too. Don't move okay? Let me do the..."

"No!"

"Nate?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean... I just want you to stay. As long as you can. And keep holding me."

"I can handle that."

THE NEXT ROOM:

Hardison gently caressed the sweat-damp ivory skin of the man laying on top of him and sighed contentedly. The feeling lasted until his partner decided to speak.

"If Spencer ever finds out you bugged their room, *and* recorded every word... you are one dead hacker."

"I know... but man, it was worth it. Better than any porno ever made."

"It got you hot an' bothered, that's for sure."

"Mmmm. Didn't do you no harm, either."

"Nope." His lover replied, an impudent smile gracing his lips until he caught sight of the clock. "Damn. I gotta get home."

"Frankie... another half hour..."

"Can't. I promised Mom, Pop and Janie I'd actually make it to dinner this time. If I'm gonna clean up and change, I gotta go now." He explained, dropping a soft, apologetic kiss on Alec's lips as he moved away. "I'm supposed to be off Friday. If the family doesn't rope me into somethin'..."

"Yeah. I'll keep my cell on."

"Hey..." Frankie soothed, kissing Alec's knuckles. "... not my fault, you know that. Between bein' a rookie and keepin' Janie outta trouble... my plate's not big enough."

Hardison got an evil glint in his eye.

"I'll do a playback of Eliot an' Nate. Give you ear buds, so you get up close an' personal."

"Oh man... I can use my cuffs?"

"Boy howdy."

"I'll be here Friday."

END 


End file.
